The present invention relates to a method for manipulating MEMS devices. The invention also relates to a support useful for the manipulation or processing of MEMS devices integrated on a semiconductor wafer and intended to be diced one from the other. Particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to a method for manipulating MEMS devices during a treatment in an anhydrous HF solution, and the following description is made with reference to this application field with the only purpose of simplifying its explanation.
As it is well known, many types of micro-electromechanical devices are produced. They are also called MEMS, an acronym for xe2x80x9cMicro Electro-Mechanical Systemsxe2x80x9d, and comprise, but are not limited to mirrors, accelerometers and motors. MEMS devices are formed by suitable surface micro-machining equipment and typically have a common feature, that is, they typically require the removal of a sacrificial layer, usually an oxide, that then allows the device to operate.
The removal of a sacrificial oxide layer is a crucial phase for MEMS devices. The sacrificial oxide layer of MEMS devices is traditionally removed by immersing the wafer on which the devices have been formed in an aqueous HF solution. Unfortunately when the wafer is dried, superficial forces may push potential polysilicon cantilever surfaces toward the substrate. When such surfaces contact the wafer surface, an irreversible connection or stiction may be created that makes the device unusable.
One of the fundamental problems of the processes for manipulating MEMS devices is the desirability of reducing to a minimum the risk of bonding together the polysilicon portions and the wafer surface on which such MEMS devices are formed. To address this requirement it is known to use a process for removing the sacrificial oxide layer that utilizes anhydrous HF and steam.
A known apparatus to provide the removal in anhydrous HF is schematically shown in FIG. 1 and globally indicated with 1. The apparatus 1 essentially comprises a group 2 of gas supplies necessary for operating the removal process and which are connected, together with a steam generator 3, to an etch chamber 4.
In the etch chamber 4, the process for removing the sacrificial oxide layer of the MEMS devices is performed to allow the activation of the devices. Such an etch chamber 4 is suitably equipped with a pressure controller 5.
Several MEMS devices, particularly sensors, may require a single packaging operation. At present, the wafers comprising such MEMS devices are diced into single devices, or separated after they are freed by removing the sacrificial oxide layer, that is after the treatment in the apparatus 1.
Furthermore, known apparatus such as the one shown in FIG. 1, but generally all apparatus for treating MEMS devices now in commerce, are designed for manipulating entire wafers which may be 6 and 8 inches in diameter. Unfortunately, after the removal treatment the structure of such MEMS devices is quite fragile and a great number of MEMS devices can be damaged. It is known to dice the wafer before this final treatment phase as a method for reducing the risk of damage to the MEMS devices.
Particularly, a generic semiconductor wafer is treated according to the following process flow by the apparatus 1:
a. definition of a plurality of MEMS devices 10 by a so-called trench etch;
b. protection of the etch front with a protection sheet called stick foil;
c. bonding of the semiconductor wafer on a support;
d. complete cutting, that is dicing of the single MEMS devices integrated on the semiconductor wafer;
e. removal of the protection sheet from the etch front;
f. release of the MEMS devices in anhydrous HF;
g. picking of the diced MEMS devices;
h. measuring of the MEMS devices"" functionality by testing apparatus, such phase being not mandatory;
i. packaging on suitable provisional or final supports depending on the measuring or testing needs, also during this phase;
j. further setting on the carrying support if a first provisional support is utilized.
The process flow just described is nevertheless the current best approach in the case of MEMS devices. The dicing phase or the cutting of the pieces is normally realized by a saw and a water jet. Such a phase cannot be moved to the end of the process because it would lead to the destruction of most of the MEMS devices. The MEMS devices are free structures which can move after the last process step that frees them by etching the sacrificial oxide on which the structures lay, as it is schematically shown in FIGS. 2A to 2D. Particularly, such figures show the progressive removal of the sacrificial oxide layer 11 that holds the MEMS devices 10 on a substrate 12.
Treatment methods of MEMS devices, formed according to the prior art, pre-cut the single MEMS devices before the final etching phase is performed. The picking, positioning and assembling final phases of the diced MEMS devices relates to single dies to be manipulated one-by-one, leading to long and laborious operations.
Furthermore, in case it is necessary to make further electrical and reliability evaluations, all the relevant operations are not standard ones since they are made by hand on single devices, as occurs when assembling the devices.
To conclude, the activation of the final phase related to diced devices turns out to be a non-standard, extremely tedious and inefficient process since the picking of the diced devices is by hand. Finally, it should be noted that all of the known apparatus components are optimized to handle (manage) silicon wafers of the above cited dimensions.
In view of the foregoing background, an embodiment of the invention provides a method for manipulating MEMS devices which are already diced, thereby overcoming the limitations and the disadvantages that presently beset the treatment methods and apparatus according to the prior art.
One of the principles on which embodiments of the present invention are based is that of processing devices which are already diced, by using a support having dimensions analogous to the ones of the wafer before its dicing occurs, so that an easy manipulation of the MEMS devices, diced by using known apparatus, is allowed.
Presented is a method for manipulating MEMS devices integrated on a semiconductor wafer and intended to be diced one from the other, the method preferably comprising:
a. bonding of the semiconductor wafer comprising the MEMS devices on a support with interposition of a bonding sheet;
b. complete cutting or dicing of the semiconductor wafer into a plurality of independent MEMS devices; and
c. processing the MEMS devices diced and bonded on the support in a treatment environment for semiconductor wafers.
Additionally presented is a support for manipulating MEMS devices.